The Vandals (Genseric)
The Vandals led by Genseric is a custom civilisation by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel, and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview The Vandals The Vandals were an East Germanic tribe, their original homeland in Scandinavia. The Vandals crossed the Baltic into Poland at some point in the 2nd Century BC. By 406 AD, the Vandals had reached the Rhine. Attempting to cross it, they met fierce resistance from the Franks, who had settled the Romanized regions of northern Gaul. The Vandals decisively defeated the Frankish army, and then proceeded to plunder their way southward. After sacking Frankish and Roman cities, they reached and crossed the Pyrenees in 409 AD and marched into Iberia. Under pressure from the Visigoths there, Genseric led the Vandals across the straits into North Africa in 429. There Genseric established a Vandal kingdom in 435 when a treaty with Rome gave them control of the province of Numidia. Genseric broke the treaty in 439 and seized Carthage, along with its extensive shipyards and fleet. Over the next decade, along with unrelenting piracy and raids against the Romans and Byzantines, the Vandals overran Sardinia, Sicily, Corsica and the Balearic Islands. With the death of Attila, the Roman emperor felt free to end the Vandal incursions and sought to return the lost lands to Rome through his daughter's marriage to Genseric's son. However, through a convoluted series of events and distrust, the effort ended in 455 AD with the landing of a Vandal army in Italy and its capture of Rome. The sack of Rome proved the highpoint of Vandal power. The death of Genseric in 477, religious tensions, revolts in former Roman provinces, and lack of trade brought a slow decline. In a final costly war, the Byzantine Belisarius crushed the Vandal armies, killed the Vandal general Tzazo and captured most of the Vandal cities. In 534 AD Gelimer, the last Vandal king, surrendered Carthage to the Roman conquerors, ending the Vandal reign forever. Genseric Genseric or more often Gaiseric or sometimes Geiseric (c. 389 – January 25, 477), was King of the Vandals and Alans (428–477) who established the Vandal Kingdom was one of the key players in the troubles of the Western Roman Empire in the 5th century. During his nearly 50 years of rule, he raised a relatively insignificant Germanic tribe to the status of a major Mediterranean power — which, after he died, entered a swift decline and eventual collapse. Dawn of Man Hail thee, Lord Genseric, King of the Vandals and Alans, subjugator of Rome, and conqueror of Carthage. For fifty years you led your people as their greatest King; forging from the crumbling remains of the Roman Empire a Kingdom on the edge of Northern Africa. With a formidable and unmatched naval might, the Vandal Kingdom quickly seized the throne of the Mediterranean, and in 455 AD joined the other barbarian Kingdoms in their great feast upon the carcass of Rome. O' fearsome Lord, great empires bloated with wealth lie upon the horizons, and your people thirst for a leader with the terrible might to drain those empires of their golden blood. Can you raise a mighty fleet to wrest control of the seas? Can you make once great empires tremble in fear of your power? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Hail! I am Genseric, King of the Vandals. You'll soon come to know me well enough." Defeat: "You may have slain me, but you will never steal victory from me." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Sovereignty.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * Must own at least three cities. * May only be enacted once per game. |costs = 450 Culture. * 2 Magistrate/ Dignitaries.Rise to Power: Claims |rewards = Civilization becomes known as the Vandals and Alans. * Mounted Units may capture defeated enemies. * Gain 2 Horse resources.}} Gold. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = +2 Gold for each Religion that has at least 1 follower in conquered cities.}} St. Augustine As we lay siege to the city of x'', we have been asked by our foes to offer reprieve to an important religious leader; St. Augustine, who is trapped amidst our assault. '''Option 1: '''If they value his life, they will surrender the City! * Lose 200 Faith * 50% chance x will immediately surrender with no warmonger penalty '''Option 2: '''We shall spare his life then, and see to it that he leaves the city unharmed. * ''x ''heals 20 damage * Gain 130 Faith '''Option 3: '''He shall make a fine ransom. We must not harm him. * ''x ''heals 10 damage * Gain 90 Gold '''The Arian Heresy' Ulfilas, a Gothic missionary from the east, has come to appeal to us the case of the heretic Arius. The teachings of Arius, known as Arianism, have been declared heretical by many of the religious empires in the world, but Ulfilas has appealed to us to defend them instead. Option 1: '''Execute this heretic. * Gain 100 Faith (or 30 Piety) '''Option 2: '''We shall accept these teachings, and defend them as our own. * All cities adopt Arianism. If Arianism has not been founded, it will be founded in your Capital with randomly chosen beliefs. '''Option 3: '''Religion? Bah. Ask this priest how much his life is worth. * Gain 200 Gold. '''Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now drinking from the skulls of their enemies and graffiting over our cities. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta:' Art (Civ Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leader Icon, Leaderscene, Map). * ''Viregel: Research (City List). * ''Danrell:'' Graphics. * ''Jeff van Dyck:''' Music.Medieval: Total War ~ Viking Mobilize Theme ~ OST * ''Battle for Middle-Earth OST: Music.The Lord of the Rings The Battle for Middle-Earth Soundtrack 07 - Casting The Shadow * DarioCoelho: Art (Defeat Screen Late).Shipwreck * Suzanna-Helmigh: Art (Defeat Screen Early).Shipwreck cove speedpaint Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III